


is this goodbye?

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kind of a prompt I saw on twitter ok, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: seokhan au where seokmin and han are exes but they must go on their last and final vacation that they planned together before they broke up.[credits to @cheolliebunny on twitter for the prompt :)]
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	1. before everything

Dread.

That’s what Jeonghan is feeling right now packing his stuff for the last and final vacation with his now ex-boyfriend Seokmin.

To be honest, he didn’t know why he even agreed in the first place, sure this is the vacation they’ve been planning for quite some time now, and yes, they already took care of everything by settling fees and reservations but...wouldn’t this trip be awkward? Why can’t just Seokmin take one of his many, many friends and Jeonghan just pays his half of the trip?

He took this up to Seokmin the day before and their conversation basically went like this:

_"Hey, have you ever thought of just not going?" Jeonghan asked while approaching Seokmin._

_"Oh come on, we planned this trip together, might as well just go through with it, eh?" Seokmin answered while smiling._

_"Wouldn't it be awkward?" he hesitantly asked, "considering we just broke up...like 2 days ago?"_

_"No, it won't, come on, just one final vacation, just the two of us," said Seokmin convincingly._

_After a minute or two, Jeonghan said "Ok fine, just be sure to pack properly ok? I mean, it's just 2 days away"_

_"Yes I won't, though it would be nice to have you helping me with packing again," Seokmin says shyly._

_Jeonghan just stares at Seokmin, before walking away from him._

Jeonghan just sighs, before putting the last of the clothes he's bringing to their trip tomorrow to his suitcase. He suddenly felt the urge to text Seokmin, just to check whether Seokmin has packed for the trip. As he grabs his phone from the table, he hesitated.

_"Is this ok?" "Am I disturbing him?" "Wouldn't it be weird?"_

While deep in his thoughts, a notification suddenly appeared. It's from Seokmin.

> **"Hey just finished up with packing, hbu?"**  
>    
> 

Sighing, Jeonghan answered.

> **"Hey just finished up with packing, hbu?"**  
>    
> 
> 
> **"Just finished too, was about to text you the same thing"**

After a minute or two, he replied.

> **"Hey just finished up with packing, hbu?"**  
>    
> 
> 
> **"Just finished too, was about to text you the same thing"**
> 
> **"Well ok, that's good to hear, so...see you tomorrow?"**

Sighing, he replied.

> **"Hey just finished up with packing, hbu?"**  
>    
> 
> 
> **"Just finished too, was about to text you the same thing"**
> 
> **"Well ok, that's good to hear, so...see you tomorrow?"**
> 
> **"Ok then see you too, good night"**

Jeonghan then set his phone on his nightstand before tucking himself into bed. His head filled with thoughts about what's in store for him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of my first time with this kind of literature, and please forgive me if I have mistakes T-T


	2. Chapter 2

As the alarm clock went off, Jeonghan abruptly sits up from his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the clock beside him for the time; 5:03.

Sure, his flight is not until 8 o’clock later but he just wants to spend some time for himself.

Before all though, he really should check up on Seokmin, considering that the guy does not wake up until someone tells him to.

> **“Good morning, u up?”**

When Seokmin still hasn’t replied after five minutes, Jeonghan figured that he’s still asleep.

“I’ll wake him up later, he doesn’t like being woken up this early anyway,” Jeonghan thought to himself.

He decided to just start getting ready and proceeded to make himself breakfast.

After ten minutes or so, he finished cooking his pancakes and brewing himself a coffee. As he sat in the table by himself, he suddenly felt a pang of loneliness.

He suddenly remembers him and Seokmin’s breakfasts at the very same table. Seokmin always comes in without warning, even when before they were together. Though as time goes by, Jeonghan just decides that Seokmin really does not know how to knock. He always ends up cooking extra just because he expects Seokmin to barge in through the door at any minute.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a notification from his phone.

> **“Good morning, u up?”**
> 
> **“Hey, good morning, just woke up. Eat your breakfast!”**

Jeonghan suddenly felt lonely again, he remembered Seokmin reminding him of stuff with either sticky notes or texts. He tends to forget a lot of things because he’s either sleeping or just busy with another thing. Seokmin seems to have noticed this and just decided to take reminding Jeonghan as his job…This was welcome of course, Jeonghan really needed someone to remind him of what to do because he just forgets things like eating because he’s too absorbed in whatever thing he’s doing.

> “ **Good morning, u up?”**
> 
> **“Hey, good morning, just woke up. Eat your breakfast!”**
> 
> **“Eating mine right now, you should also get ready”**
> 
> **“Chill, our flight’s still not for another 2 hours, pick you up later?”**

Jeonghan checked the time on his phone; 5:30

>   
>  **“Sure, see you...uh...how about 6:30”**
> 
>   
>    
>  **“Ok, see you later :)”**

Jeonghan decided to just enjoy his meal and do his usual routine in the meantime. Wishing again that everything goes well.


End file.
